


Favorite mistake

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Joy comes back to Rand. Post season 1.I was bored at work so I wrote a drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot seem to get the format right

Joy stood frozen on the spot.

The fresh breeze of the air-conditioning sweeps over her.

A flash of goosebumps crawls over her skin.

She glances at the now dark and empty office before her. His office.

 

The paperwork she is holding feels heavy in her arms.

A severance package of $100 million.

The irony is not lost on her.

 

All the questionable shit they did in the name of Rand. The things she did.

It doesn't weigh as heavy on her as it should.

  
Ward was never as ruthless as their father, or even as she was/still is.

She should have known.

She has a right to be angry to demand retribution.

Danny destroyed their lives. He took their father away, she's allowed.

Why can't he see that why doesn't he listen to her?

  
   
Then Ward warns Danny (again).

It makes her anger flare up all over again.

 

She turns around toward the elevator.

She is met by the portraits of both her brothers she supposes.

They were a family once.

 

Danny forgave her. Eventually.

Ward however....

 

The paperwork she is holding suggests that any hope of reconciliation is gone.

Ward could never stand for this. She knows.   
She loves him even more for it.


End file.
